YUNJAE - FRIEND OR LOVER (?)
by AphroditeThemisYJS
Summary: SEQUEL "LOVE IN THE AIR"/"Kau disini untuk kerjasama dengan appa? Kau ini direktur dari perusahaan mana? Kenapa namja berjidat lebar itu tidak ikut?"/aku rasa kerjasama kita ini akan sangat menarik jika Jaejoong yang mewakili perusahaan anda./BL/NO BASH/DLDR/


**Title : FRIEND OR LOVER (?)**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje, oneshoot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NB : SEQUEL " LOVE IN THE AIR"**

 **SPECIAL TO SOMEONE YANG TERUS MEREQUEST ^^**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua bulan sejak pertemuan pertama dibandara Heathrow telah mengubah semua kebiasaan dan keyakinan seorang miliuner _playboy_ seperti Jung Yunho yang pernah berpikir dia akan menikah demi kemajuan bisnisnya. Sekarang tujuan sang miliuner mengencani semua _yoeja_ cantik bukan lagi untuk mendapatkan kesenangan dan kenikmatan duniawi melainkan untuk memancing kecemburuan seorang _namja_ yang bukan saja begitu memikat hatinya dengan semua tingkahnya yang mungkin menyebalkan bagi orang yang baru mengenalnya, bahkan sudah mengubah orientasi seksual seorang Jung Yunho untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kenapa begitu sulit untukmu melihat kearahku, Jaejoongie?"keluh Yunho berkali-kali setelah berhasil menemui Jaejoong lagi melalui kerjasama bisnis dengan Kim Hyun Joong.

Mata dan hati Yunho seolah terpaku pada sosok malaikat yang sudah mengisi hari-hari sibuk penuh tekanan rapat dan tanda tangan bernilai jutaan Won itu menjadi berwarna dengan semua dinamika yang dibawa si tukang ngadu itu, dalam sekejab Yunho dijadikan _namja_ cantik itu sebagai pendengar setianya. Takdir sepertinya memudahkan langkah Jung Yunho untuk dekat dengan sosok rupawan itu, Kim Hyun Joong menugaskan putra tunggalnya itu untuk mengurus kerjasama antara perusahaan mereka walaupun dengan sedikit campur tangan sang miliuner.

Senyum tipis berkedut dibibir _namja_ Jung yang sedang duduk sendirian diruang kerjanya bersama tumpukan dokumen bisnis yang harus diperiksanya saat dia mengingat si cantik Kim Jaejoong yang terkejut saat melihatnya diruang rapat waktu itu.

" _ **Yunho?"pekiknya riang seraya langsung menghampiri namja tampan yang duduk didepan meja panjang yang sudah berisi belasan direktur dan sekretaris. "Mianheeee...Aku lupa menanyakan alamatmu untuk mengembalikan uang yang kami pinjam. Salah Junsu juga karena sudah menarikku pergi begitu cepat."cerocos Jaejoong cepat pada Jung Yunho yang malah tertawa geli karena dilihatnya Kim Hyun Joong seperti menahan marah karena kelakukan putranya itu.**_

" _ **Jaejoong!"desis namja paro baya yang terkenal pintar berbisnis itu tajam.**_

" _ **Kau disini untuk kerjasama dengan appa? Kau ini direktur dari perusahaan mana? Kenapa namja berjidat lebar itu tidak ikut?"tanya Jaejoong terus mengabaikan appa-nya yang hampir meledak karena beberapa namja yang ada diruangan itu terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah aneh namja cantik itu.**_

 _ **Jung Yunho melirik tajam sekeliling ruang itu untuk memastikan semua orang diam sebelum dia kembali memusatkan perhatian pada sosok rupawan yang begitu menakjubkan dimatanya dan masih mengenggam erat tangannya tanpa sadar. "Kau tidak berubah, Joongie. Tetap cerewet..."goda Yunho dengan suara pelan yang membuat Jaejoong sontak memukul kuat lengannya.**_

 _ **Suara terkesiap terdengar dimana-mana. Jung Yunho, sang miliuner dingin yang selalu berwajah datar tanpa senyum dan menjalankan bisnis dengan kejam itu sekarang tersenyum tipis bahkan tidak marah pada namja cantik yang sudah memukulnya tanpa rasa canggung.**_

" _ **Kim Jaejoong! Jangan buat appa malu!"tarik Kim Hyun Joong pada lengan Jaejoong yang langsung meringis kecil dan memandang sang appa dengan sorot kesal yang tidak disembunyikannya.**_

" _ **Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada Yunho hyung yang membantuku dan Junsu. Kenapa appa harus malu?"sahut Jaejoong dengan senyum manis pada Yunho yang tampak tenang.**_

 _ **Kim Hyun Joong mengerjap cepat seraya melayangkan senyum kaku pada namja Jung yang akan segera menjadi rekan bisnisnya itu. "Tuan Jung, jangan dengarkan ocehan putraku dan terima kasih telah membantunya saat dibandara Inggris."seru Kim senior itu dengan suara formal dan sedikit membungkuk.**_

" _ **Itu hanya bantuan kecil tuan Kim dan aku rasa kerjasama kita ini akan sangat menarik jika Jaejoong yang mewakili perusahaan anda."suara Yunho terdengar keras dan tegas agar semua orang dalam ruang itu mendengarnya. Tarikan kuat tangan namja cantik yang terlihat shock itu pada jas-nya juga tidak diacuhkan sang miluner.**_

" _ **Tuan Jung, dia itu hanya anak kecil. Anda yakin?"tanya direktur keuangan Jung yang jelas meragukan namja ramping yang bahkan masih terlihat kekanakkan itu dengan pandangan minta maaf pada Kim Hyun Joong.**_

" _ **Yakkk, aku sudah 24 tahun!"seru Jaejoong tidak terima yang langsung menunduk melihat mata tajam sang appa.**_

 _ **Sepasang mata musang itu menatap tajam direktur keuangan perusahaannya itu sebelum duduk ditempatnya yang menandakan rapat akan dimulai secara resmi. Melihat Jaejoong yang masih berdiri dengan ekspresi bingung membuat Yunho kembali berdiri dan mendudukan namja cantik itu dikursi kosong yang seharusnya ditempati Yoochun yang sedang berhalangan. "Duduk dan dengarkan dengan baik."guman Yunho pelan.**_

 _ **Jaejoong mengangguk cepat, matanya melihat pada sang appa yang telihat mengerutkan dahinya. 'Appa pasti akan membunuhku nanti. Paboya Joongie...Kau sudah mengacaukan rapat ini..'marah Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri. Awalnya dia ikut bersama Kim Hyun Joong adalah untuk melihat bagaimana cara sang appa bekerja karena mulai bulan depan dia akan menjadi manager pemasaran disalah satu perusahaan Kim.**_

 _ **Kepala berambut blonde itu menunduk saat dia merasakan tatapan tajam dari beberapa orang yang diruangan itu padanya. Dia tidak pernah menduga jika Yunho adalah Jung yang itu!**_

" _ **Mianhe, tuan Jung apa anda yakin dengan permintaan anda tadi? Harus anda ketahui jika putra saya ini baru saja menyelesaikan study-nya dan tidak punya pengalaman sama sekali dalam bisnis textile."suara Kim Hyun Joong mengema diruangan itu diikuti anggukan dari hampir semua orang yang akan terlibat dalam kerjasama kedua orang terkaya di Seoul itu.**_

 _ **Dengan posisi duduk tegak dan tangan yang tertaut, Yunho tampak berpikir sejenak. Ini adalah bisnis besar dan berpotensi gagal jika dia tidak menanganinya dengan baik, tapi melalui kerjasama ini dia bisa mendekati namja cantik yang sekarang duduk diam itu.**_

" _ **Sebaiknya anda pikirkan lagi, tuan Jung..."saran manager pemasaran Kim.**_

" _ **Tidak perlu! Aku percaya Kim Jaejoong akan berhasil dalam pekerjaan pertamanya ini. Kudengar dia akan menjadi manager pemasaran anda bulan depan, tuan Kim?" Yunho terlihat puas melihat anggukan Kim Hyun Joong. "Kalau begitu, jadikan Jaejoong sebagai manager pemasaran anda besok dan kerjasama kita akan dimulai."**_

 _ **Semua mulut diruang rapat itu terbuka lebar, terperangah mendengar suara dingin itu. Apa intuisi tajam sang miliuner sudah hilang? Dia mempertaruhkan bisnis ratusan juta Won pada namja yang bahkan baru memulai karirnya!**_

 _ **Kim Hyun Joong mengerutkan dahinya, dia sudah lama berkecimpung dalam bisnis dan beberapa kali melakukan kerjasama dengan namja Jung yang sedang menatap putranya dengan sorot aneh itu. 'Apa yang sedang ada dalam benakmu itu, Jung. Aku yakin kau sama seperti aku yang tahu jika Jaejoongie belum mampu..'pikir Kim Hyun Joong dalam hati walaupun mulutnya berkata lain.**_

" _ **Arra, kerjasama kita akan dimulai dan mulai besok putraku akan mengurus semua yang berhubungan dengan bisnis textile anda."**_

Ingatan tentang wajah cantik yang melongo dan langsung menjerit kencang mendengar keputusan sepihak Yunho dan ayahnya itu membuahkan tawa keras Yunho yang masih berkutat dengan dokumen dan layar PC itu. Sejauh ini kerjasama yang terjalin itu berjalan baik, walaupun harus diakui Yunho lebih berperan besar karena Jaejoong masih awam dan lebih mengerti tentang mode yang akan mereka luncurkan.

"YUNHOOOOOOOOOOO..."jeritan lantang itu terdengar bahkan sebelum pintu mahoni itu dihempaskan kuat dan _namja_ rupawan itu muncul didepan Yunho dengan penampilan acak-acakan dan sebuah laptop ditangannya.

 _Namja_ Jung itu meninggalkan setumpuk dokumen yang menjerit untuk diperhatikan dan melangkah ringan ke hadapan _namja_ cantik yang terlihat sedang mengatur nafas itu. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau menjerit seperti baru dirampok?"tanya Yunho seraya mengusap setipis keringat dari wajah dengan pipi merona merah itu.

Bukannya menjawab, Jaejoong yang memang sekarang sangat dekat dengannya itu malah menyodorkan laptop berwarna merah itu langsung ditangan Yunho yang untung saja segera meraih benda itu. "Kau harus bisa memperbaiki itu!"seru _namja_ cantik itu dengan wajah memelas. "Semua hartaku ada didalamnya, Yunho-ahhhh..."erang Jaejoong lemas.

"Kenapa kau tidak membawanya ke bagian IT?"

Mata doe itu membulat mendengar saran masuk akal Yunho itu sebelum suara lembut itu kembali memenuhi telinga Yunho dengan alasan anehnya. "Tidak! Bagian IT itu tidak bisa? Ya...Mereka itu tidak mengerti tentang laptop-ku!"

Yunho tertawa kecil dan mencubit gemas pipi Jaejoong yang terlihat mencari-cari alasan itu. "Katakan padaku dengan jujur kenapa kau tidak mau membawa laptop ini ke bagian IT? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?"pancing Yunho dengan ekspresi geli melihat cengiran Jaejoong yang salah tingkah.

"Hanya beberapa video..."cicit Jaejoong tidak mau menatap wajah Yunho yang sedang mencurigainya. " _Please_ , tolong aku..."mohon Jaejoong karena dia tahu _namja_ didepannya ini selalu mengabulkan semua permintaannya.

Awalnya Jaejoong bingung dengan perhatian dan perlakuan manis Jung Yunho yang bahkan tidak memarahinya yang selalu mengacaukan kerjasama mereka, tapi _namja_ cantik itu mengabaikan pikirannya itu. ' _Mungkin saja Yunho menganggapku ini dongsaeng-nya_.'tanam Jaejoong dalam benaknya.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu _yoeja_ itu sangat tidak tahu diri! Dia dengan tega menolakku tapi mengambil gelang _cartier_ yang mau diberikan...Dasar menyebalkan!"

Yunho melirik sekilas pada Jaejoong yang sedang mengeluh panjang lebar tentang _yoeja_ yang baru menolaknya. Diam-diam _namja_ Jung itu tersenyum kecil dengan semua ocehan penuh amarah itu. _'Tentu saja semua yoeja itu akan menolakmu karena aku sudah mengancam mereka._ 'girang Yunho dalam hati meskipun dia berusaha menunjukkan rasa simpati dengan menanyakan apa yang terjadi kemudian. "Setelah itu? Kau berikan gelang itu padanya?"

"Enak saja! Dia itu sudah menolakku jadi aku mengambil kembali cartier yang sudah kubeli dengan sebulan gaji dari _appa_...Lebih baik kupakai sendiri..."beritahu Jaejoong dengan senyum lebar melihat pergelangan tangannya yang sekarang dilingkari _bracelet_ indah namun simple.

Tawa keras Yunho terdengar riuh mendengar keluhan _namja_ cantik itu. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan melakukan itu Jaejoongie..."ucapan Yunho itu terhenti saat tangannya yang baru saja mengetikkan beberapa perintah pada laptop yang bermasalah itu melihat gambar yang muncul dilayar.

"MWOOOOO?"

Mata Yunho melotot lebar melihat isi laptop yang begitu diributkan _namja_ cantik yang dari 30 menit yang lalu berjalan mondar mandir didepannya dengan mulut yang tidak berhenti mengoceh, mulai dari kerja Junsu yang selalu membuatnya ditegur Kim Hyun Joong, tekanan dari sang _appa_ agar Jaejoong tidak malas-malasan sampai dengan yang terbaru Kang Sora menolaknya!

Seruan tajam dari Yunho yang duduk dimeja tamu dan sedang mengotak-atik laptop kesayangannya itu membuat Jaejoong menghentikan gerutuannya dan segera menghambur kearah _namja_ tampan itu dengan wajah berbinar. "Bisa? Kau sudah membukanya?"

" _Marsha and the bear_? Kau serius Jaejoongie?"tanya Yunho dengan suara keras. Terkejut melihat tampilan dan isi folder yang begitu diributkan malaikat cantik yang sedang merengut padanya dengan wajah lucu.

Jaejoong memukul keras bahu Yunho dan segera merebut laptop yang masih ada dipangkuan _namja_ Jung itu. "Memang kenapa? Aku suka dan kau dilarang berkomentar!"suara itu begitu galak ditambah caranya memeluk laptop merah itu membuat Yunho tertawa geli hingga hampir menangis.

"HAHAHAHA...Jaejoongie, kau membuatku menghentikan semua pekerjaan bahkan membatalkan kencan dengan Im Yoona karena _Marsha and the bear_?"semburan tawa itu terus berlanjut hingga Jaejoong merasa kesal. Apalagi mendengar soal Yunho akan kencan dengan _yoeja_ kurus ceking yang beberapa hari yang lalu sudah ditetapkan Jaejoong sebagai musuhnya!

Dengan ganas ditariknya dasi Yunho hingga _namja_ itu tercekik dan mengeluarkan suara aneh. "Aku ditolak Kang Sora! Jadi kau juga tidak boleh berkencan!"ultimatum sepihak _namja_ cantik yang tiba-tiba merasa aneh dan tidak rela membayangkan Yunho yang selalu memperhatikannya itu berkencan dengan _yoeja_ secantik Im Yoona. "Lagipula apa bagusnya _yoeja_ ceking yang selalu mendengus seperti sapi itu?"cela Jaejoong kejam.

Sang miliuner menyeringai kecil, ini kesempatannya. Dia memang sengaja mencetuskan masalah kencan itu karena Yunho tahu Jaejoong tidak suka dengan Yoona. "Baik tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus berkencan denganku malam ini!"tanpa menunggu reaksi Jaejoong yang melongo mendengarnya, Yunho segera menarik _namja_ rupawan itu keluar dari kantornya.

"Aku mau makan _steak, french fries_ dan sekotak besar _ice cream vanilla_! Kau juga harus membantuku mengerjakan proposal untuk rapat lusa!"tuntut Jaejoong mengikuti langkah lebar Jung Yunho yang sedang melepaskan dasinya.

"DEAL!" seru Yunho yang tiba-tiba mengecup kecil _cherry lips_ yang terus bicara tanpa henti itu.

BUGHHHH...

Dengan sadis _namja_ cantik itu menendang kaki Yunho dan mendelik tajam walaupun jantungnya bertalu cepat. "Kenapa kau menciumku, _paboya_ Jung?"pekik Jaejoong tidak terima, selama ini dia diam saja _namja_ bertubuh besar itu memeluk dan mengusap sayang rambutnya tapi kali ini ciuman...TIDAKKKKKKK!

Yunho tersenyum miring mendengar teriakan itu,"Karena kau ribut sekali!"

.

.

.

.

FIN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : full yunjae moment dan ini ditulis saat gw berada disalah satu bandara terbagus di indonesia.

.

.

SEE YOU SOON


End file.
